


Intoxication

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one





	Intoxication

The music was loud, the drinks were expensive and the club was packed. From where he sat Thane could barely hear the conversation of the rest of the crew, not that he was interested in them. Instead he kept his eyes on the form of Shepard, watching her as she sipped at her drink and leant into Tali.

She looked flushed, and her eyes were slightly glassy. It struck him that she didn’t usually drink, but these were strange times. In a few days time they would be heading through the Omega Four relay, and once they were in there nobody had any idea what to expect. 

There was only one certainty, a lurking spectre that Thane had once been used to, until he met Shepard. They could die in there, every one of them, and never return.  
So he watched her, wishing he was the one sat beside her, and wondering if she was swayed by the same feeling that held him tightly in its grip. The desire to live, the fear of oblivion now he found himself painfully awake.

If he could have drunk to forget he would have, but alcohol had no such effect on drell. 

Tali got to her feet and started dragging Shepard up, pulling her towards the dance floor. This ought to be interesting. Shepard rarely danced, and on the odd occasions he’d seen her do so he understood exactly why. 

She was not given to public exhibitions of herself, and dancing was exactly that. She fought against Tali for a moment, then after a shove from Kasumi she gave in.

As they disappeared onto the dance floor Thane couldn’t help notice the calculating look the thief had given Shepard as she left, her face dipping into shadow as she lowered her head with a smile.

He knew her well enough to know when she was up to something.

“You know, you shouldn’t have done that!” he heard Garrus yell, leaning across the table to make himself heard. “Have you seen her dance? We’ll be ferrying out casualties in no time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Kasumi replied, gesturing towards the dancefloor.

Through the mass of bodies they caught sight of Shepard, her body undulating sinuously beneath the flashing lights. She moved not with the clunky self- consciousness that was her usual style, but a graceful abandon that Thane couldn’t help staring at. He’d seen her move in battle, and he knew what she was capable of. 

Watching her now he felt drawn to her, wanting to move next to her and mirror her body with his. Their relationship had so far consisted of nothing more than hand holding, and conversations that went on long into the night. He couldn’t deny that he wanted more, and right now he felt the need keenly, a twist of desire that left him reeling.

“Why don’t you go dance with her, instead of sitting there looking miserable?” Kasumi prompted. “I doubt she’ll turn you down.”

Thane couldn’t help but glance at the empty glass Shepard had left behind, his suspicions piqued. There was only one way of finding out now.

He got up, and wound his way through the press of bodies to Shepard’s side. She didn’t notice him at first, her eyes half closed as she moved her body to the throbbing beat.  
Tali reached out, and gave Shepard a shove so that she stumbled against him, her eyes opening wide in shock.

Thane caught her against him, his hands settling on her hips as she twirled in his grasp so that they were face to face.

The moment she started moving Thane felt his body respond, her hips brushing torturously against his. He caught a scent of something familiar mixed in with the smell of her warm skin, and he pulled her flush against him.

The smell was delicious, and Thane drank the sight of her in as she leant her long body against his and thrust gently in time to the beat. Her pupils were blown wide, her lips were parted, and Thane could no longer resist the temptation.

He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue darting out to taste her warm mouth. The empty glass, the odd lack of inhibition, it all made sense now. There, tainting her mouth with its sweetness, was a drug that the drell called the petals of the moon. 

For other species it simply gave them a dreamy state of heightened sensitivity and a lack of inhibition. For drell it was something else entirely. Thane had steered clear of it, having heard of its effects and having no reason to try it. 

The taste was intoxicating. Thane kissed her harder, claiming her mouth even as his arms pulled her closer, his hand moving lower to cup her buttocks and grind her against him.  
The music, the crowd, everything was subjugated by the devastating need that filled him. She responded greedily, matching his kiss and moaning into his mouth. It was enough to rouse him.

“Siha,” he murmured gently in her ear, his hands trailing up her ribs and up to where the soft curve of her breasts started. “Siha, please.”

She watched him, licking her lips slowly. Then she took his hand and they were off, stumbling wildly through the crowd towards the exit. 

They made it a couple of metres away before he caught her in his arms again, pressing her firmly up against the wall and burying his face in her neck. Shepard gave a groan, her breath quickening as Thane kissed the line of her throat whilst his other hand moved under the fabric of her top and up across her breasts. She arched as his fingertips closed around her nipple, the nub of flesh hardening to his touch.

“Oh god, Thane. We can’t….” Her words were lost as he moved his leg between her thighs and parted them, using his other hand to slip across the fabric between her legs.

“Not here,” Shepard moaned, dragging her eyes open and pushing at Thane’s chest. He could barely respond, forcing himself to put painful distance between them.

The more he tasted her the more the drug affected him, lacing his blood with a lust that would burn brightly for hours yet, and those hours would be spent lost in desperate longing.

He allowed her to lead him, aware that he was trilling loudly enough for others to hear and not caring. He wanted her, and he no longer cared who else knew it.  
By the time they made it to the door of her quarters he was almost blinded by it, stumbling unseeing into the room and whimpering brokenly as she pushed him against the door and started to tear at his clothes.

She wrenched his zip down, yanked his coat from his shoulders and started trying to get his outfit down past his hips. Thane heard himself moan loudly at each brush of her fingertips against his yearning flesh, and as she touched her hand to his sensitive stomach Thane lost himself.

He had her on the bed in a split second, relishing the look of surprise and the insistent push of her hips against his. 

Her clothes came apart easily, ripping through the fabric to press himself against the softness of her skin. He left her underwear until last, the fabric between her legs moist to the touch.

Shepard moaned as he touched his fused fingers to her, pulling the fabric to one side then slipping his fingers across her wet flesh. She arched, calling his name in an invitation, a pleading moan, an entreaty that he would linger on for as many nights as they had left.

Thane kissed her again, touching his tongue to hers as he finally thrust himself in to her. She was hot and slick, an endless pleasure sliding against the heat of his cock. He grasped her buttocks and pulled her closer, burying himself in her until they were joined completely. 

There was nothing but the slide, and the merciless lust that bit into him. Nothing could relieve him of it but her, the hot clench of her, the fever of her fingertips and the blossoming need of her kiss.

The first time they came together. The second time he put his mouth to her flesh and licked into her until she screamed. The third time he flipped her over and slipped his fingers inside her before easing his cock in against them, filling her flesh to the brim. 

The drug was starting loosen its hold on him, leaving him dazed as he collapsed beside her on the bed and purred, closing his eyes as the satisfaction seeped into him. When he opened his eyes Shepard was climbing over him, lowering herself slowly down onto the flesh that still yearned for her.

He wanted to say something to her. To apologise for having treated her like this, to confess the love for her that had taken hold of him more fiercely than any drug, but instead he could only watch in awe as she held him tightly, her hips rocking as she moved over him with her head thrown back and her mouth wide.

She was an impossible creature. An angel of vengeance, hard and unyielding, but she was also a siren call that he found himself unwilling to resist. She was the end of so many, and he almost wished he could die beneath her now. 

Shepard paused, her hand moving to his face. “Thane,” she whispered. She held his gaze, and they knitted their fingers together as she moved one last time before their world shattered, and it was over.


End file.
